Perry The Actorpus
|image = Perry the Actorpus.png |caption = The contest of Totally Tools that Perry wins. |season = 3 |production = 313b |broadcast = TBA |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Eddy Houchins Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = TBA |international = December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Bullseye!" |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes = }} The executive of Totally Tools oversees a contest to find the company’s "spokesanimal," and Perry is crowned the winner. However, the victory puts Perry's secret identity in jeopardy, forcing Major Monogram to appoint Agent S as a temporary replacement, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees his new nemesis is Sergei the Snail, he mistakenly underestimates his new opponent. Meanwhile, Candace has been welcomed into Mandy’s "Stop the Busting" retreat, which aims to teach Candace to control the urge to bust her brothers through positive reinforcement. Episode Summary Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Mid Day'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a grappling hook to a blimp and falls to a factory's chimney. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doofenshmirtz has his own O.W.C.A. by law handbook. Production Information *This is the longest an episode (along with "Bullseye!") has had it's segments air separately. International Premieres *December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) *December 11, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *December 17, 2011 (Canal 13 Chile) Continuity *This is the second time that Sergei is assigned to Doofenshmirtz. First being "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *Mandy from "Thaddeus and Thor" appears again. *The Danville Community Center from "The Secret of Success"appears again. *Doofenshmirtz and Monogram interact again as they did in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Candace Gets Busted". *José Doofenshmirtz is mentioned again. ("Meatloaf Surprise") *Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing glasses again as he did "Vanessassary Roughness". *As Doofenshmirtz reads the OWCA by law handbook, the instrumental of Hail Doofania! (song) was played. *Perry is wearing a fez for a second time. ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). Allusions *'Positive Reinforcement' - The psychological-educational term by Skinner is used in this episode. *'Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous' - Perry is forced to take the day off after becoming a celebrity, similar to how the main character of Miss Congeniality, Gracie Hart, is forced into retirement from the FBI after becoming a celebrity. *'Apple' - When Phineas and Ferb show Perry to the Totally Tools executives, they are dressed like the late Steve Jobs. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard Kind as Totally Tools Executive *George Takei as Positive Reinforcement Machine *Diedrich Bader as Tom Totally }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Unaired Episodes